For Your Brother
by Anne Hunter
Summary: Summary: Stefan is depressed and Klaus takes it upon himself to find out what's upsetting him. If you do read, please beware that there will be implied rape between two of the characters so if you are sensitive, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**For Your Brother**

**Summary: **Stefan is depressed and Klaus takes it upon himself to find out what's upsetting him.

**Time: **Set before Rebecca's awakening and after Stefan killed Damon's news reporter girlfriend, can't remember her name but it's not really important. However! Klaus knows Elena is alive.

**Warning: **Implied non-consensual rape between Klaus/Damon but sweetness later with Stefan.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own all this hotness, merely twist it to suit my dark desires :p

**Chapter 1**

Stefan was awoken to the gentile press of fingertips on his arm. His eyes fluttered open to see Klaus' head next to his on his pillow "Good morning, Stefan." He smiled.

Stefan looked blankly at the hybrid "What do you want?" he asked, sleep evident in his voice.

Klaus grinned "I brought you a present to cheer you up, come see."

Stefan groaned as he was pulled from bed and followed his captor into the lounge of the house they were currently… borrowing. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Elena sitting on the couch "What is she doing here?"

"Well," the hybrid began "I noticed that you've been moepy and I thought a visit from your girlfriend would cheer you up. I am a bit peeved that you kept her being alive a secret from me but it doesn't affect me since my werewolf side is unlocked now." He clapped a hand on Stefan's shoulder "I'll let it slide, this time." He grabbed the girl's wrist and hurled her off the couch, pushing her in Stefan's direction "Enjoy."

The hybrid exited the room with a smirk on his face. Stefan really was no fun when he was sad and broody, this would fix him right up. He went upstairs to the room they'd been sharing and flopped down on his bed. He was about to drift off when he noticed the leather bound book on Stefan's night stand.

Interesting_._

Reaching over, Klaus snatched the book up and opened it to the first page.

_I can't decide if living with Klaus is a good or bad thing. I'm so confused. It feels so good to just let go and be a vampire instead of pretending to be human. I don't have to pretend around him but I'm killing people and that makes me feel guilty._

Klaus skimmed over the next few pages until something caught his eye.

_I'm starting to miss Mystic Falls. Not really the town or even Elena… it's nice not having to constantly worry about her messing things up with her control freak attitude but I am missing someone and I can feel it making me depressed. _

"Who is it you're missing, pet?" Klaus asked the diary as if it were Stefan.

_I miss seeing… him. I miss his scent being around the house. I curled up on the couch after this evening's kill and I almost started crying when I couldn't smell him on it. I never noticed before but he smells like home… a home I can never go back to now. I hate that Klaus made me do it. I think he was genuinely starting to like the woman. Now Damon hates me. He has to hate me. I'm not sure I could face him again but the thought of never seeing my brother ever again is hurting me. I think Klaus is starting to notice that I'm upset. I hope not. I don't want to have to explain._

"You're missing your brother." Klaus breathed "I think I need to make another trip to Mystic Falls."

Getting up with determination, Klaus walked back downstairs. Elena was talking to Stefan in hushed tones, trying to convince him to run and he kept making feeble excuses to not go back with her. The poor boy looked torn between wanting to escape and wanting to stay "Time's up." Klaus said, grabbing Elena and dragging her away "Stefan, watch the house… I'll be back later."

Elena screamed and fought as she was dragged away but Stefan just stood, watching her go. This had been a mistake, but Klaus was determined to fix it. He went to the Gilbert house and pushed the girl onto the porch before turning away. He'd taken only a few steps before she shouted after him "Why are you keeping him! Let him go!"

Klaus turned slowly and smiled at her "He was never meant to be here. You don't make him happy so leave him alone. He's not coming back. Go find someone else to control, maybe that Donavan boy. He seems like he needs fixing." Elena stood shell shocked as Klaus walked away and the hybrid smirked, now that that was out of the way…

**AN: Hey my dear reader. I do have the completed version of this story on my laptop but I will only put up the rest of the chapters is I get reviews. This is the first story i am putting multipul chapters in and would very much appreciate your support.**

**Until the next bout of inspiration**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Implied non-consensual rape between Klaus/Damon but sweetness later with Stefan.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own all this hotness, merely twist it to suit my dark desires :p

**Chapter 2**

"Stefan… Stefan wake up!" Klaus was bouncing on his bed… again.

"Do you ever not act like a child?" the vampire groaned and hid his head under the covers only to have the entire bed spread ripped off of him "Dude! What the hell!"

"Yes, when I'm acting like a psychotic vampire. Now come with me."

Stefan followed the hybrid downstairs, although dragged would have a better way to describe it as Klaus hadn't even let him put on a shirt before he'd taken Stefan's hand and pulled him away. They went to the lounge and Stefan's breath caught in his throat as a choked gasp tried to work its way out "I got him for you. You miss him right?"

Stefan started shaking and tried pulling away as he looked at his brother's unconscious form on the couch "I can't!" he whimpered pleadingly "He hates me! I… He can't see me! Please don't make me! Wasn't Elena enough?"

Klaus put a calming hand on Stefan's cheek to get him to look up at him "Would you like me to check if he does hate you? If he does, I'll send him away alright." Stefan thought about it then nodded shyly "Alright, but you have to watch this." Stefan felt when the hybrid activated his compulsion "You are going to stand right here in the shadows where Damon can't see you and you are going to watch this. You will not turn away and you will not revile yourself unless I say you can."

Stefan almost started begging again but Damon was stirring on the couch. Klaus walked over to the vampire and sat on the coffee table in front of him. Damon sat up instantly and glared but didn't make to stand "Klaus." He hissed, fangs itching to come out.

Klaus grinned evilly and shot forward, pushing Damon back down and pinning him on his back with a hand on his neck "Hello Damon." He sneered "I have a proposal for you and I think you'll quite like it."

Damon hissed and spat like a cornered tomcat but didn't move "There's nothing you have that I want."

Stefan felt his heart ache at his brother's words. Klaus smirked even wider "Oh but I beg to differ… I have your brother."

"No one owns him." Damon fumed, struggling slightly to test the grip on his neck. It held firm as marble.

Klaus grinned "So he's here because he wants to be?"

"He needs to be." Damon sounded hurt but determination overpowered the angst by far "He doesn't want to be but Elena was killing him... Trying to fix him when he wasn't broken. If it hadn't been for her, he wouldn't even be in this mess."

Klaus swung his legs up onto the couch so that he was kneeling over Damon "You sound more protective of Stefan than you do of our little doppleganger. Answer me this, do you love our brother?"

"Of course I do."

"Even after he took Katherine's love away from you." The hybrid spoke loudly enough for Stefan to hear, taunting the other brother "Even though he has avoided you and hated you for 500 years." He continued, feeling Stefan's furious gaze trying to drill through his head and had to fight the desire to laugh "Even after he took Elena's affection too. Even though he's the one that everybody wants and nobody wants you?"

"Shut up!" Damon growled and made to punch Klaus but the hybrid blocked it easily before flipping the vampire around to lay face first on the couch, holding one arm behind his back and pinning him with his body "Well, my proposal. This brother of yours. The one everyone picks over you. If you give yourself to me for the next 24 hours to do with you whatever I wish… I will give him back to you."

Damon's struggles stopped instantly but he said nothing. Stefan wanted to run away but the compulsion wouldn't let him and tears spilled over his cheeks without a sound "What if I refuse?" Stefan's heart broke and his hands shot to his mouth to stop a sob from escaping.

"I'll let you go."

"Really?"

"I'm an original. If I make a deal I keep it."

"Fine. Do what you want. 24 hours starts now."

Both Klaus and Stefan's eyes blew open in shock. Did Damon just agree? "I'm going to torture you." Klaus said questionably. Damon bit his lip but nodded his head "You're going to be in so much pain you'll want to beg for death." The vampire's eyes squeezed shut but his body remained limp in submission "I'm going to rape you."

Damon growled but stayed where he was "That's a lot of stuff… might as well get started."

Klaus sent a secret smile Stefan's way "You can stop me at any time and walk away... but then I'm keeping Stefan." Damon shook his head. Rip! His shirt was torn from his body and used to bind his hands behind his back "Alright then."

**AN: Hello again my dear reader. Thank's for your reviews, I certainly got a vote of confidence from them. Let me know what you think of this chapter honestly. If you want me to change something or warn me about something that will put you off that's fine too. Just so you do know, I have not and do not intend to write the rape scene... it will only be implied. Also, if you have any toughts on how you would like it to continue, let me know and i may twink my original story a little ;) because those of you who review me are special and I will do my best fuel your interest.**

**Until the next bout of inspiration**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've attempted to write the 24 hour rape here (it's more of a torture session really), obviously it can't be all 24 hours but I'll try get the majority of it in. If you don't want to read this chapter, it won't matter if you skip it, the rest of the story won't depend on it.**

**Warning: **Rape between Klaus/Damon.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own all this hotness, merely twist it to suit my dark desires :p

**Chapter 3**

**I know AN's are annoying but please read the one above.**

**01:00**

Damon felt his body falling and instantly put his arms out to stop himself from hitting something, the ripped fabric having no restraining effect what so ever so he easily managed to catch himself before he crashed to the floor. The vampire stood only to come nose to nose with the hybrid who gave him a hard but playful look "Naughty, who said you could break your bounds?"

Damon froze as Klaus reached out and ran a finger over his wrist, not even a red mark marred the pale skin… Lightning shot up his arm and Damon nearly bit his tongue attempting not to scream. Klaus smiled as he held the broken wrist firmly, running a finger along the protruding bone until it healed itself. Damon pulled back, taking a step away from the older creature.

Klaus grinned again as he ran his bloody fingers over his lips "Michael was right, vampire blood really is a treat." He was suddenly standing behind Damon and ran his hands down the vampire's chest to his hips "But you will not run away from me unless you intend to give up," and with that, Damon's pelvis shattered, sending him to the floor with a muffled groan.

Taking the opportunity of Damon's moment of immobility, Klaus tore away his jeans the dark shoes coming away with them to fly across the room "Commando?" Klaus laughed at the sight of the instantly naked vampire on his floor "Can't say I'm truly surprised Damon. Maybe that's what makes Stefan so much more interesting than you…"

Damon jumped up and ran at the hybrid but Klaus was faster, catching Damon's arm and twisting it behind his back until he was forced to gasp as his shoulder popped out of place "I've never seen a vampire regenerate and entire limb before… should we see if it works?" Damon struggled at the words, panicking for a split second as he thought the hybrid might actually rip his arm off "Are you trying to get away from me again?"

Damon froze instantly but gave a low growl instead "Just get on with i…" the tearing sound took a moment to register in the vampire's mind before the pain actually hit him. A scream tore itself from his throat. Nothing in his life had been this painful… not even finding out that Katherine was alive and she hadn't looked for him had hurt this much. The fiery sensation spread further than just his shoulder, scorching nerves howled as they fanned across his back, chest and side.

A thud sounded as something was dropped and Damon didn't want to look at his arm lying lifeless on the carpet. He whimpered as fingers poked and prodded at the wound, searching and exploring the raw and bloodied flesh before a tongue followed to lick the blood away. Almost instantly the wound started healing, bone elongating before muscle and tendons almost materialised over it. Skin oozed out of cartilage and fingernails ended the procedure… as soon as his new arm was complete, the old one on the carpet turned to ash. Klaus pressed himself against Damon's back, lightly trailing his fingers over Damon's new arm "Interesting."

Damon attempted to shrug off the touch, only to be rewarded with fingers stabbing into his side.

Klaus grinned "Very interesting."

_Think of Stefan_… Damon told himself _think of Stefan_

**05:00**

The gun smoked in Klaus' hand. He just couldn't believe how fast a healer Damon was. Even by vampire standards he was amazing. Pistol bullets, rifle rounds, shotgun shrapnel… the vampire's body had promptly pushed out the bullets and healed. Metal littered the carpet around Damon's trembling feet, he'd been put against the fireplace and compelled to keep his hands on the mantle above it.

It hurt, but not as badly as having his arm ripped off. Damon waited for the next gun to be produced but an all too familiar sound to any vampire who knew better came next. He wanted to run, but he was Damon Salvatore for crying out loud. Klaus wouldn't kill him… Damon knew the hybrid surprisingly well. He'd gone through this stage… The stage where he wanted his victim to break down, scream for mercy, offer their soul or beg for death… anything to make the pain stop.

Damon bit his lip to muffle the cry as a stake imbedded itself in his hand, nailing him to the mantle "I do hate it when you do that, Damon." Klaus pouted "You screamed for me just now… won't you do it again?"

Damon stubbornly shook his head and braced for the next stake but he never expected where he got it "What the fuck are you doing!" He shouted and tried to wriggle away as a second stake was pushed between his legs "Get that thing away from me!" He pulled and growled but the compulsion to keep his hands on the mantle didn't allow him to get far.

Klaus laughed and flipped the stake in his hand so the blunt side was up "Do you want to leave?" He asked, sincerely hoping the vampire would not, he was turning out to be extremely fun to toy with.

Damon growled and shoved against Klaus only to gasp and whine when the hybrid reached forward and snapped a few of his fingers "Every time you try to run and don't mean it I am going to break you… your body may heal fast but your brain is bloody slow."

A flick of the wrist and Damon actually choked on a sob as the stake was shoved into his hole. Splinters ripped at the virgin flesh, the stake too wide and with no preparation feeling as though it would split the vampire in two. Blood oozed down Damon's thighs and tears leaked from his eyes… _Think of Stefan_.

He was so focused on the burning in his ass that he didn't register the sound of a blowtorch until fire seared his skin. He screamed, oh how he screamed and Klaus sighed. These tortured sounds… these were the sounds of a breaking man.

Damon trembled, _think of Stefan_.

**10:00**

Damon came to with a horrid taste in his mouth, he hadn't even remembered falling asleep… _Wow, that was one crappy nightmare_. He thought and made to sit up only to feel something move inside him. Was that his _spine_ clicking back into place!

"Here," a glass was pushed to his lips and he started dinking only to have his throat catch fire… vervain! He struggled ad felt something else that wasn't supposed to be inside his body. Damon's thrashed harder as his cheeks burned red from embarrassment and pain. The hybrid psycho had not! Had not! Put a fucking vibrator in his ass! Those were for girls! Girls who couldn't get any! He was Damon Salvatore! He… His thought pattern ended when more liquid was poured into his mouth. He gagged as it went down the wrong way and seared his lungs. His hands scrambled to pull the glass away but he only succeeded in spilling it over his face.

Klaus laughed at the vampire's antics and moved Damon in his lap so he could push the toy deeper into the vampire. In doing so it hit a spot inside Damon that said vampire never knew existed but, before he could figure out what the hell happened, more vervain infused liquid was forced down his throat. The glass was removed and Damon sighed in relief but too soon as another was brought to his lips and fingers pried his mouth open.

His tongue was raw and blood dripped from the corners of his mouth, joining with the tears that spilled from his tightly shut eyes. Klaus licked at the mixture tenderly, contrasting his rough handling "You taste wonderful…" He whispered "When this vervain is out of your system, I think I'll have myself a proper drink."

Damon lurched at the words, his body on the verge of drowning in vervain. As soon as the glass was removed, he bent over and hurled it all back up. Klaus scrunched his nose but rubbed the vampire's back as he did. When nothing more came up, Damon was trembling.

_Think of Stefan_.

**15:00**

Revived again, maybe this time he'd woken up for real. He could smell Stefan near by and the thought changed, maybe he was still dreaming. Only the fingers tangling in his hair weren't Stefan's. Too long, too hard to be his brother's. Damon was dragged to his knees even while clawing at the hand in his hair, too much pain to block the punch that aimed to break his ribs. He doubled over as the bones broke and one punctured his lung but the hand in his hair pulled him upright again as the other was dug into his chest to reset the rib so it could heal…

It really was no fun if it couldn't be broken again but Klaus realised that that last one had been a bit too close for comfort. He shifted his hand and gave Damon's heart a light squeeze, forcing a whine from the vampire. It was soft but Damon had lost his voice some tine around two hours ago, he couldn't be really be blamed for being so soft… too bad Klaus didn't care.

**20:00**

Damon was manhandled against the wall but, try as he might, he couldn't stay there. His legs were just too weak to hold him up. Klaus chuckled "Getting weak there, Damon? We're barely getting started… How can you be finished now?"

Damon said nothing, only lifting his head to spit out blood at Klaus' feet.

The hybrid's grin widened "Still got some fight in you after all… I like that." Klaus took of his belt and used it to tie Damon's hands behind his back, he did look sexy tied up. He had one of those bodies that looked like it could handle it's own but secretly longed to be dominated. Taking the vampire around the neck, he hoisted him up and pulled a stake from his back pocket, they'd been soaked in vervain round abound about the time the blowtorch had come out.

Damon's body writhed in agony as the stake was imbedded in his right shoulder and followed by another one in his left. When Klaus let go, they were what held him up… pinned him there and kept him there. The sound of a zipper being pulled down didn't even register in Damon's mind until he felt fingers touching his lips. He looked up at Klaus and opened his mouth when the hybrid nodded.

Klaus soon removed his fingers and reached behind Damon to slide them in. The vampire arched against him but barely "I think we should leave the toys for now… teach you what it's supposed to feel like to be dominated and owned." A particularly hard twist caused Damon's breath to hitch and hell if that wasn't the hottest sound in the world.

Removing his fingers, Klaus lifted Damon by the hips and slowly lowered him. Damon wriggled a bit but not much, a final act of defiance before gravity took him down and he took Klaus in. The hybrid waited a while for the vampire to adjust, not that it would've made a difference. The kid was in so much pain he could comprehend nothing else. Klaus had a random thought that, if he were a woman, he'd be a cougar for playing with a boy so much younger than himself. The thought made him chuckle and he began to move.

It was rough and hard and Damon flinched on every out before he trembled on every in. Klaus made sure to hit that special place inside of him but the vampire was too drained to respond. Klaus nibbled on Damon's neck and the vampire almost lolled his head to the side but stopped and just held still. Leaning his head on the hybrid's shoulder instead and biting his shirt in a vain attempt to stop the pain that never seemed to end.

The pinprick sensation was the only warning before Klaus sank his teeth into Damon's neck and began to feed. The blood was bitter, like whisky and sour like lime but it was addictive so he kept on doing.

Damon's vision blurred and his heart slowed, he thought he heard someone scream and he vaguely remembered Klaus pulling away. He felt something inside him as the hybrid came but he was too sore to care… they had to be over! He needed the pain, the humiliation to end. He never wanted to feel so venerable again for the rest of his life and, being immortal, that was a long time.

Klaus left him for a while but was back soon enough "Sorry about that… now where we?"

_Stefan!_

**24:30**

Damon hung limply from the wall, his breath coming out in heavy pants and his limbs shaking…_ Stefan. Stefan. Stefan. _His brother's name resounded like a prayer in his mind, a promise from a higher power just to last a little but longer.

Klaus stepped forward, stalked would have better described the move maybe, he looked different from when they'd first began. He looked serious. The playful smirk that tilted his lips was gone. The hybrid sighed, and rammed a stake through Damon's chest.

**AN: Ok, first ever rape-ish scene and I don't actually like it but, since I know what's going to happen later I think I'll be alright with it. Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: **Implied non-consensual rape between Klaus/Damon but sweetness later with Stefan.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own all this hotness, merely twist it to suit my dark desires :p

**Chapter 4**

Damon whimpered as Klaus slowly twisted a vervain soaked stake just under his heart. His throat was raw from screaming and his body weak from blood loss. He could barely stand, almost thankful for the other stakes in his shoulders that pinned him to the wall… almost.

Half and hour to go and he was ready to break. Klaus could see it in the vampire's eyes. He was so ready to curl into a ball and die just to get rid of the pain and humiliation. In the last 23 and a half hours, Damon had been beaten near vampiric death; force fed vervain; stabbed; shot and burned. Klaus had put so many things inside him he was still dripping blood down his own thighs and everything hurt. Multiple bones had been broken, multiple times. Even his spine and every time he had passed out from the pain he'd been revived almost instantly.

Klaus was impressed to say the least. He removed the stakes and watched Damon drop to the floor like a dead stone. His hands were still tied behind his back but he could hardly move, never mind become a threat now. The makeshift cuffs were removed and Damon didn't even have it in him to move his arms after they dropped onto the carpet at his sides "I have one more thing for you to do, Damon. One more thing before I'll give your brother to you." Damon preyed his eyes open to look up at the hybrid "You have thirty minutes until the 24 hours are up. Before that time, you must put yourself on you knees at my feet and beg me to let your brother go."

Stefan had long since fallen to his knees and he didn't know how he could have been crying for a full 24 hours. Where had all the tears come from? This was something his brother would not be able to do. His pride wouldn't let him beg. He'd never begged for anything. He was going to watch Klaus kill his brother and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop him.

Damon tried to make his body move but it was in too much pain. His muscles spasmed and he felt it so intensely because of his vampire senses… but he couldn't give up now… _Stefan!_

He grit his teeth and forced his arms in front of him. His fingers gouged into the carpet for a hold and his muscles shrieked as he hoisted himself up onto his hands and knees. His pride was in pieces as he crawled to the hybrid's feet like a dog and finally sat back on his knees. His head swam and he felt like he was going to throw up again but there was nothing left in his stomach. He forced the urge down and tilted his head back to look up at Klaus "P…"

The sound was barely audible and Klaus shook his head "I don't want to have to strain to hear it."

Damon tried, he really did but his voice was gone and it wasn't coming back. Panic took him over, he was going to lose his brother again and it was all because, for once, his couldn't open his bloody mouth. He tugged at Klaus's pants and the hybrid followed his movements to the table where Damon used whatever strength remained to push everything off of it before biting into his own wrist.

His fingers shook but the words were clear. Written in his own blood he begged: Please let my brother go. After he'd written it he turned back to Klaus and put his head to the floor.

Stefan felt his heart stop beating at the sight. Damon was bowing to the hybrid. His body broken and shaking, his pride destroyed and when he looked back up there were tears in his eyes. It was the best he could do and Stefan knew it wouldn't be enough. Klaus had been clear. Damon would have to beg for his release and he couldn't do that without a voice.

"Stefan…" hearing his own name was a shock to both him and Damon "You can come out now." Damon's gaze slowly turned towards him. Stefan didn't stand. He crawled over to his brother, his hand extended but he was too scared to touch. What if Damon didn't want him to touch him? He'd been put through a fate worse than hell and it was all Stefan's fault.

A smile graced Damon's face and it was the most genuine one Stefan had seen since they were human. Damon put a hand out and wiped Stefan's tear stained cheeks as a sob of relief shook his body a second before he collapsed unconscious.

Stefan caught Damon as he fell and rested his brother's head in his lap, gently stroking his hair "Go wash him up." Klaus said simply "And feed him. When he wakes up, we need to talk."

**AN: Here you go... No I did not kill Damon! I'm insulted that any of my dear readers would even think that! Sacralige! (points accusingly) Anyway, there are two more chapters to go and then the story will be over... please still review though :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: **Implied non-consensual rape between Klaus/Damon but sweetness later with Stefan.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own all this hotness, merely twist it to suit my dark desires :p

**Chapter 5**

Stefan didn't know if he should be happy or sad. His brother was asleep in his arms but even so many hours later, he had still not completely healed. He'd come around a few times and Stefan had pushed blood down his throat but he still looked broken. Stefan knew that Damon was going to be scared. Not physically. Those wounds would heal but mentally he would probably never recover. The things Klaus had done to him to get him to give up, to make him to stop and leave… it had been physical agony to _watch _let alone live through.

Damon shifted next to him and Stefan turned his attention back to his brother "Hey." He whispered softly when those gorgeous eyes opened and looked up at him "How are you feeling?" Damon opened his mouth to answer but only air came out and he rubbed at his throat unhappily "Would you like some blood?" Damon nodded and Stefan beckoned someone over.

She stared blankly as she leaned over and offered her wrist to the older Salvatore but he shook his head. Stupid little blonde with her big boobs and tiny tank top didn't interest him. He needed something stronger. Stefan seemed to understand and sent the girl away. A moment later, a boy walked in. Damon was about to shake his head again when Stefan stopped him "The kid's high on drugs. His blood will help with the pain."

Damon still looked sceptically up at the obvious emo child but, this time, took the arm offered to him. He bit in gently and began to drink. Stefan was right, it did help and the drugs added a nice tang. With a little more strength, Damon sat up and pulled the boy down onto the bed to straddle his lap. The kid took his top off and tilted his head to the sided, offering his neck which Damon gladly accepted. The boy's fingers tangled in his hair as Damon drank deeply, his breath coming faster even as his heart slowed. Stefan finally urged Damon to stop so he wouldn't kill the kid.

"Glad to see you're awake, pet." Klaus' voice said and Damon instinctively tensed, holding the boy tighter against him as if the human could become a barrier "You don't have to be scared, I said 24 hours and they are up. I will no longer cause you pain."

Stefan took that moment to pray the boy from Damon's arms and send him on his way before he got killed, either by getting crushed or eaten.

Klaus came to sit on the bed and Stefan took the boy's place, wrapping his arms around his brother. Klaus watched this little display with a smirk "It's alright Stefan, I'm giving you back to your brother. He lasted 24 hours and I will always keep my word."

Stefan tried to look happy but he just wasn't completely there. His arms tightened about Damon and he hugged him tightly "Do you still want me?" He asked, almost on the brink of tears again.

Damon rolled his eyes but rested his arms around Stefan's hips in answer. He then tried to stand so that he could take Stefan away before Klaus changed his mind "And where do you think you're going?" Damon glared at the hybrid as if you say 'You promised' but Klaus shook his head "I said I'd give Stefan to you. I never once said I'd let him leave. Since the only way now to get him to stay here is through you, you are my new prisoner." Damon tried to growl but it came out as a hiss instead "Get used to it… you're not going to leave or else I'll hunt you down and…" The hybrid reached out and ran a finger down the side of Damon's face. He watched happily as the vampire instantly went stiff and his skin went pale. He laughed "So easy to train… one day and you already associate my touch with pain… Lets break that."

Stefan tried to fend off Klaus' advances but the hybrid was just too strong as he moved closer and trapped the brothers. Damon between the headboard and Stefan, Stefan between Damon and Klaus. At least Klaus wasn't against his brother, Stefan thought. Damon would probably freak out.

Spoken too soon, the arms holding him tightened to such an extent that, were Damon not half drained he would have broken bones. Klaus had leaned over Stefan's shoulder and pressed his lips against Damon's. Through the whole 24 hours of torture, not once had Klaus kissed him. He'd bitten and bruised him but he's never kissed him and the older Salvatore didn't know how to handle the change.

Finally, Klaus pulled back and Damon buried his blushing face in Stefan's chest. Stefan glared over his shoulder and gently stroked his brother's hair "You could at least give him time to recover."

Klaus put his head on Stefan's shoulder and his arms around both of the brothers "I couldn't control him with that arrogant pride of his. Beating it out of him is the only way but he needs to know that I'm not going to hurt him _every_ time I touch him… believe it or not, I do like him. Almost as much as I like you but let's face it… you're always the one people like better."

Stefan growled in his brother's defence before he felt Damon shaking slightly against him. At first he thought it was fear but he soon saw that Damon was laughing when the brunette looked up at him then pulled away, only slightly, to rest his head back against the headboard "It's sweet to defend me." He managed to whisper past his abused vocal cords "But I'm not made of glass Stefan. I can take a little rejection."

Klaus laughed then and it was not a nice sound "Ah, but it hasn't been a _little_ rejection… has it? It was from your father, then Katherine, then Stefan, Zach, Elena, Bonny, Caroline, Alaric, Elijah, Jeremy… me… everyone except those you've compelled has rejected you. And they've all rejected you in favour of Stefan."

Damon didn't lower his head as Klaus expected he would. The older vampire kept eye contact with the hybrid and a small smile stayed firmly on his lips "They don't matter," Damon whispered softly before leaning forward to come nose to nose with Klaus "The one who I wanted to watch me always has." At Klaus' confused expression, Damon turned his face sideways, just a little, to place a soft kiss on his brother's cheek "I'd do anything for my brother."

**AN: I haven't written it yet but I was thinking of maybe adding one more chapter with a rather steamy three way between our gorgeous boys… Let me know if you like the idea… if you don't I'll end this story here.**

**Until the next bout of inspiration**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own all this hotness, merely twist it to suit my dark desires :p

**AN: This is the last chapter for this story… and I'm sure you know what that means ;) Anyway, without further a due… **

**Chapter 6**

Klaus grinned, oh this was going to be so much fun! He growled and lifted his arms to slide slowly up Stefan's chest "Is that so?" he chuckled and gripped the fabric of the younger vampire's shirt hard before tearing it away. Stefan muffled a groan as padded fingers massaged his chest and played with his nipples. Damon couldn't pull his eyes away as his brother leaned back towards the hybrid and arched into his touch at the same time "Would you get your brother off?"

Damon swallowed dryly and shifted uncomfortably only to have Stefan suddenly arch and press against him. Stefan was hard… really hard. Damon barely felt the grin split his face as his baby brother did his best not to wreath beneath Klaus' exploring hands. God if that was not the hottest thing he'd seen in his entire 500 odd years. Stefan's head was thrown back and his bottom lip caught between slowly elongating fangs to keep in the muffled groans threatening to break through. His head jerked when Klaus' hand brushed over his the front of his pants, cutting his lip on the fang and the temptation was just too much. Damon leaned forward and licked at the blood until the wound healed.

He made to pull away only to have desperate hands tangle in his dark hair and pull him into a kiss. It was just a touch of lips against lips but other parts of Damon's anatomy were already starting to stand up and pay attention. Klaus reached around the two and hooked his fingers into the collar of Damon's shirt and ripped the material away. The buttons between the two vampires popped and fell away, only the long sleeves staying on the older brother's arms.

Klaus growled and moved away, followed quickly by Stefan and they hastily pulled off what was left of their clothing. Having less to take off, Stefan was finished first and, once he was done, ripped the bed covers off of his brother before pouncing on him, laying the older vampire flat on his back and moaning as their bare chests rubbed together when they kissed. Even if a bit weaker, Damon met the assault head on and soon took control of his brother's mouth as if it were a debt owed to him and maybe it was.

Klaus felt a growl bubble in his chest, watching the two vampires and was suddenly glad at the existence of Katarina. Were it not for her, these two gorgeous beings would have been lost to old age centuries ago. Instead, they were here, in his bed, and, in his opinion, Damon was entirely overdressed.

Crawling onto the bed behind Stefan, Klaus lifted the younger vampire's hips until he was kneeling before reaching under him to the hem of Damon's pants and pulling the restricting fabric down the vampire's legs. Damon hissed as his rock hard dick was freed then moaned as Stefan thrust down and they rubbed together.

Klaus leaned over the two and grinned when Stefan whined at the feeling of being trapped between two amazingly hot bodies. He kissed Stefan's shoulder before leaning further and preyed Damon's mouth away from his brother's. This time, Klaus was in charge and Damon arched into the kiss… different from Stefan's but just as wonderful. While this was going on, Klaus pressed his fingers to Stefan's lips and the young vampire sucked on them eagerly as he continued thrusting between the two immortals in an attempt to gain some desperately needed friction.

Pulling back, Klaus made himself comfortable and pulled Stefan's hips up again, earning a disappointed hiss from the vampire at the loss of friction. Damon arched beneath him in an attempt to get it back but failed and eventually his hips fell back to the sheets in defeat. Klaus chuckled before leaning forward and both vampires gasped at the intrusion… Now that was a sound that deserved to be bottled and kept for eternity.

Damon's legs spread open to accommodate the fingers prodding at him, effectively pushing Stefan's wider in the process as Klaus lapped at the younger's hole. Klaus' eyes shot open and he leaned back startled "Damon… it this your first time?" Both vampires looked at the hybrid, Stefan in confusion and Damon in embarrassment. Klaus burst out laughing and pushed his finger in further, causing Damon to gasp and squirm "Stefan, your brother has never done it with a man before… who would have guessed that you were more adventurous as a human than he was?"

Stefan noticed Damon's blush and took pity on his brother's embarrassment. He thrust his hips backwards and grinned over his shoulder "Why don't you shut up? There are better things for that mouth of yours be doing."

Wow, even with Katherine, Damon had never heard his brother talk like that… it was sexy. Klaus laughed and went back to what he'd been doing, rimming Stefan's brains out until the younger vampire was panting and gasping while adding a second and third finger into Damon's tight virgin hole. When Klaus felt that both were ready he pulled back and wrapped Damon's legs around his waist. One hand on each of the brother's hips, Klaus pushed in slowly and Stefan sat back, to give his brother some space. Damon's face twisted in pain as he adjusted but, looking up at his brother, sitting on his stomach, against Klaus' front, hard as steal and looking down at him with lust filled eyes made it so worth while. He expected Klaus to start moving but the hybrid had one more idea up his sleeve. Lifting Stefan with one hand, Klaus reached beneath him to position Damon's cock before lowering the younger vampire onto his brother.

Damon struggled for breath as a tight, wet heat encased his throbbing hard on. No woman had ever felt so tight… he'd made a thing of not taking virgins but hell… it was so hot, so tight, so Stefan… without warning, Klaus pulled out and slammed his hips back in, ripping a yelp from Damon's throat and lifting his hips into his brother. Stefan fell forward, his hands spread and clenching on his brother's chest, scratching over his nipples which only made Damon moan more. Klaus reached around to stroke Stefan and the younger vampire let out a scream as he began thrashing, fucking himself into Klaus' hand then back onto his brother.

_Damn! _Damon thought as he was fucked from both sides "Vocal much, little brother?" he chuckled, causing Klaus to laugh into the kisses he was placing on Stefan's neck. The younger vampire didn't even hear them… too lost in the throws of pleasure until Damon suddenly shifted and hit that special spot inside him and he screamed as his orgasm hit him like a frit train. He moaned and thrashed above Damon as he came harder than he ever had before. Damon groaned as Stefan constricted around him, the action almost enough to make him come… almost. Stefan came down from his pleasure high too soon and Damon whined when his brother started to pull off of him "Stef!" he cried, desperately grabbing for the younger vampire "Not… not enough!"

Klaus knew that Stefan had to be sensitive after his orgasm but obviously Damon didn't know this. With a swift move, the hybrid lifted Stefan from between them and rolled him over onto the other side of the bed before hiking Damon's legs up into the crook of his arms and thrust in deeper than before. At first, Damon panicked. Without Stefan as a barrier he was gripped with terror so strong his member flagged a bit at the intensity of his fear… that was until Klaus hit something inside him that caused his whole world to crumble and rearrange until nothing mattered except that one spot. Klaus grinned when he found Damon's pleasure spot… he'd seen the fear streak across the vampire's face and wondered if maybe, just maybe, he hadn't gone a bit far with the whole torture thing…

He leaned forward and let his lips linger over Damon's softly in apology even as he continued to drill the vampire until he saw stars… their eyes fused as Klaus thrust in and _stopped_ moving altogether. Pulling up his compulsion before Damon could look away "You are to stay with me until I release you and you will keep Stefan safe no matter what." Damon's nodded, accepting the orders and then cried out when Klaus grabbed his member and stroked him at lightning speed. His toes curled and his fingers dug into the hybrid's arms as his orgasm rolled over him and he felt Klaus grow inside him as his insides clamped down. Klaus roared as he painted the vampire's insides with his seed.

They continued moving together until the rush was gone and Klaus collapsed on top of Damon, still balls deep inside of him "You…" Damon gasped breathlessly beneath the surprisingly comforting weight of the hybrid "You cheated."

Klaus laughed as he rolled off of the vampire slowly so as not to hurt him. He leaned up on his elbow and reached down past Damon's now soft member and lightly traced the rim of his opening, making the sensitive muscles twitch "I couldn't take the chance of letting you escape while I was asleep… I'm out like a light after sex." Damon squirmed at the softly touching fingers and grabbed Klaus' writs to stop him. Klaus laughed again before pushing Damon onto his side then leaning over the vampire to pull Stefan up against Damon's front. The younger vampire was practically asleep as he snuggled into his brother's arms and Klaus reached across them both and spooning close against Damon's back.

The hybrid kissed Damon's neck softly before putting his head on the pillow "Light!" Damon reminded him.

Klaus groaned before reaching back and shoveded the lamp to the floor. It smashed and the room was plunged into darkness "Now sleep." He growled, pulling the covers over them.

Stefan smiled at their bantering and sighed softly. Maybe his brother did still love him… For him, Damon would do anything.

**AN: Haha, its funny that I wrote this while listening to Phantom of the Opera music… Just thought I'd share. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. PM me if you have any requests for other stories and thus I leave you…**

**Until the next bout of inspiration**

**End**


End file.
